The lost sword
by Yorae
Summary: Flik cannot find his sword. Beware as there are many character twists. Suikoden 2. Read and Review^^


The Lost Sword   
  
Shu looked at the group of people gathering at the great hall. He was about to explain the strategy for the next battle. The dark headed strategist indicated the audience. Yuri, leader of the Shinra army was there, and so was the tomboy Nanami. Tereasa, acting mayor of Green hill and her assistant, Shin were ready as well. Apple, his right hand was as ready as ever. Fitcher, the clever mouthed conversationalist stood there along with Viktor the bear. The dark headed strategist was somewhat relaxed by the fact that he was surrounded by an attentive crowd and unfolded a yellowed map of marked with a ed cross at the center. Apperantly it was the map of the next battle's location. Shu was about to explain when he heard a quit objective remark.   
" Flik isn't here yet." Viktor said, raising his hand like a kindergarten pupil.   
" Hmm he's not the type to drink all knight and sleep all day.." Fitcher smirked playfully. "Where could he be?"   
" He drinks." Nanami replied, for some reason deep in thought.  
"But that doesn't mean he should sleep all day..." Fitcher mutterd.   
Suddenly they heard the banging of an opening door and someone got in. They looked at him to find Flik. The blue lightning warrior, who dashed towards them in confusion. It was obvious that there was something bothering him a lot. His face was a bit yellow and his blue cotton bandana wasn't tied up well. In short, the blue clothed man had a problem.   
" Flik!" Victor called while getting closer to his friend. " What took you so long?" he asked curiously.   
" Ugh..." Flik moaned, in rather a sick tone. " She's gone." he uttered.   
All the others rose their brows. " Gone?" Nanami repeated, scratching her cheek in a childish way. " Who's gone?" she asked.   
Flik seemed really in a bad shape. " My sword ... Odessa is gone."   
" What? Your sword?" Fitcher repeated in disappointment. He suspected it would be something more dangerous.   
" Yes..." Flik moaned in a pitiful tone. Shu and the others even thought that he was about to cry.   
" What do you mean it's gone? Did it just disappear?" asked Victor, who knew how Flik must have been feeling. For he was the only one. The only one who knew that much about Flik. So much that he was able to figure every single act the blue clothed man would attempt to do.   
" I don't know, Victor." Flik replied looking down. " I left her near my bed last night and when I got up this morning, I didn't find her." he then sighed in depression.   
" Have you looked for her?" Victor asked seriously.   
Flik nodded " I looked every where. Even in YOUR room, but no use."   
He shook his head " Oh, dear. Where could she be?"   
" Take it easy, guys!" Yuri volunteered to say. He was really surprised to see his war men whine like little kids. " It has to be around here somewhere." He said.   
" Yuri is right." Nanami agreed. She got closer to the two men and hit Flik's shoulder. " Come on! There's no need to be so gloomy." the tomboy cheered. A pair of glares from Flik rewarded her. So she decided to withdraw.   
Then Shu had decided to enter " Please, Flik. I know that losing your sword is rather annoying, but if you don't mind, we've got a more important matter here." the strategist stated coldly.   
" But Shu..." Apple muttered in a bit of confusion. She realized that Shu's direct order was not the most recommended way to speak to a man who had just lost something as precious as his own life. And she wasn't wrong about that.   
Flik glared at Shu with most raged eyes. He was really pissed by that bored, uncaring tone. He hated those people who never cared when others were in trouble. Thoughts collided in the angry warrior's mind. He couldn't help it but strike Shu with a pair of fierce looks. He pointed at him in endless anger. " MORE IMPORTANT! Are you talking about that strategy of yours?" he shouted.   
That stunned Shu. He did not expect that someone would scream at him. Not someone like Flik. He stayed silent. For he did not know what to say.   
" Flik. Calm down." Victor said while grabbing his friend's shoulder. He realized that Flik had lost his temper.   
" How could you EVER be so cold hearted! And you call your self-the strategist of the army? Aren't you supposed to look after your men first?" The angry warrior exclaimed.   
Shu was pissed too. He didn't stand the fact to be shouted at. He glared at the blue lightning warrior with two quiet challenging eyes.   
" I didn't say that I didn't care about my men. All I wanted was to complete this task. After that we could help you find that sword of yours." he stated without changing the tone.   
" Yes. That would be the best." Tereasa said, trying to cool the situation down. " Please there is no need to quarrel." she pleaded.   
Flik was still in a rage. " Well, guess what? I'm not going to ' end this task' with you. You do it alone. You..."   
" Flik!" Victor called out angrily. " What happened to you? Calm down!" he shouted while pushing his comrade back.   
" Yeah!" Nanami stated annoyed. She looked at Flik in surprise. " Flik! How could you act so immature like that? Even I wouldn't do It." she said.   
Flik looked down. He did not know what to say. He felt confused. It all came out at once and he wasn't able to handle it. In no time, the warrior got out of the great hall. Leaving all the others silent and surprised.   
" I'll go and check on him!" Victor said while getting out of the hall as well. He simply couldn't bear to stay there any longer.   
" Boy ... The poor guy really lost it..." Fitcher moaned while scratching his head.   
" But he seemed in stress." Tereasa said in a concerned tone.   
" Yes. I felt that as well." Apple agreed.   
Shu did not care about that. He only looked serious again and said " Well, Lord Yuri. I apologize for what had happened. Shall we proceed with our plan?"   
Yuri nodded after a moment of hesitation. He was still thinking of what had happened.   
.   
Flik was walking through the lobby when Victor caught up with him. " Yo, Flik!" he called as he approached the stressed warrior.   
Flik looked back at the bear - like man. He immediately looked down. He felt ashamed of looking into his eyes.   
Victor caught Flik's shoulder. " What have you done back there, man? Have you gone crazy?" he said in a scolding tone.   
Flik was confused and thought that Victor was going to beat him up. His eyes narrowed in sorrow as he continued to look down.   
" Huh? You have no answer?" Victor asked mockingly. He grabbed the shoulder even stronger when he felt that the owner of that shoulder was about to run away. " Come on! Why did you act so stupid like that? Huh? Huh?" he repeated mockingly.   
Flik clutched his teeth. " Victor! You're the last thing I need!" He then tossed the dark headed man away " Leave me alone!" he shouted. Victor was pissed by that act. He did not expect his closest friend to do so. " Fine!" the man stated, " You'll never see my face again." he said angrily.   
Suddenly the two heard a bouncy voice calling " Oh my! Sir Flik is not feeling well today." they looked at the source and gasped in fear. Yes. It was Nina.   
" God..." Flik muttered as he put his gloved hand on his forehead. He began to feel a headache.   
" You've got company, Flik." Victor teased.   
" Sir Flik! Why do you look so sad? May I help you?" the blonde girl said in rather a cheerful way.   
" No, Nina." Flik replied harshly. " I do not need your help. And even if I needed it I won't ask you for It." he said with a glare.   
" WHAAT!" Nina shouted in astonishment. " Sir Flik is ignoring my help! I am shocked!" she said in a stun.   
" You said it, brat." Flik smirked.   
Nina was about to collapse. " How ... How could you ... Sir Flik...." She muttered.   
" Hey!" Victor said. " Don't take it seriously, kid." he continued, trying to cheer the girl up.   
" How could I ever not take it seriously. My one and only love has betrayed me ... I'd rather die..." Nina moaned in a poetic way.   
" No, no." Victor interrupted. " He had lost his sword this morning and ever since had been picking on every single person in front of him. Jeez he even did that to me." he said.   
" A lost sword?" Nina repeated. She then rose a brow. " Oh! I get it! You mean your blade Odessa, right?" she asked.   
" Yeah?" Flik replied surprised. He then gasped. " You ... You didn't..." he muttered.   
" But I did!" Nina replied in a louder tone. " I took Odessa to the black smith so that he would sharpen her!" she stated.   
The answer was as if a bucket of chilling water had fallen on Flik's head. He looked at Victor with wide eyes. Victor looked back at him with the same wide eyes.   
" Why are you looking at me like that?" the blue stunned warrior asked with a frown.   
" Um ... No reason." Victor replied. " You just humiliated our strategist and scared our leader and his sister and all the others to death and you just offended your dearest friend. It's no big deal." He said.   
" Oh ... Uh..." Flik muttered. He couldn't say anything else.   
" Huh? Is there anything wrong?" Nina asked stupidly. Pairs of glares from the two men rewarded her.   
.   
" Hey! You didn't have to shout at the kid like that. It was so inhuman." Victor said to Flik as the two were walking along to the Black smith Tessai.   
" Big deal!" Flik smirked. " Didn't you see her? She didn't even feel sad! She thought I was teasing her!" He said before putting his hand on his forehead.   
" Well, maybe." Victor moaned.   
The two approached the Black smith's shop at the end of the shopping area. It was quite empty. The black Smith Tessai was forging a sword, thus letting the place to be in high heat.   
" Good day, Tessai!" Flik greeted as soon as he got into the shop, followed by Victor.   
" Good day to you too, sir Flik." The black smith greeted back, still working on his sword.   
" So." Flik started without any delay. " How's my sword doing?" he asked.   
" Huh?" Tessai muttered as he looked back at Flik with raised brows.   
" My sword." Flik said with a bit of worrying. " You see the blonde headed brat Nina got it to you this morning and."   
" Yes, she got it last night, she did." replied Tessai, who was still surprised.   
" Then may I please have it?" Flik asked eagerly. He felt something did not go right.   
" But you took the sword this morning, sir Flik. Have you forgotten?" Tessai said directly. He was answered by frowns from the two men.   
" What did you say?" Victor asked in astonishment.   
" I said that sir Flik DID come and take his blade." the black smith repeated seriously.   
" WHAT!" Flik yelled out. "You must be joking!"   
" Do I seem to be joking?" Tessai asked annoyed.   
" But I didn't come and take the sword!" Flik said, stunned and unbelieving.   
" I swear you did, sir." Tessai stated. He then returned to his forged sword.   
" Hey! Don't ignore me!" Flik shouted in annoyance. " Where did my sword go? Who took her?" he asked while throwing his arms in air.   
" Well, either way you lost your memory." Tessai stated. " Or someone imitated you really well." he then continued to forge the sword.   
Flik's mind boggled at the fact. He had heard the most Bizarre thing in his entire life. How come he took the sword while he didn't? It just did not make any sense. Victor who did not want any fights to begin dragged him out of the shop. When they got out, Flik eyed Victor.   
" Have you heard what he just said?" Flik shouted while pointing at the shop.   
" Yup. Sure did." Victor replied in rather a calm tone, and that did not make Flik feel any better.   
" Well what should we do NOW?" Flik asked in confusion. " I don't know what to do? Odessa has been kidnapped!" he shouted again.   
" You're right. I guess." Victor said.   
" And what's more confusing is that I'M the one who did it!" Flik smirked in a stream of confusion. He was about to slip on the ground but Victor caught him in the last moment. Flik only cursed. He was thinking about what the black smith said. Who could that other Flik be? His head began to hurt just thinking about it. It all seemed strange and kind of stupid too. " Where's the blonde brat?" Flik called out in a rage. He was thinking about nothing but Nina for the first time in his life.   
" There's no use screaming like that." Victor said angrily. " She won't help us." he continued.   
" Then what should I do now?" Flik moaned in depression.   
Victor only shook his head. He did not know what to do. The two walked along until they reached the tavern. They took their regular seats and ordered their regular drinks. They began to sip the liquids without saying a word. The tavern was lively as usual. There were a lot of people who caused a lot of voices and sounds. The place was just right to anyone who wanted to get connected with the outer world. Yet Flik and Victor did not approve that. Not then. They stayed silent for quiet a long time. Suddenly they heard two kids calling.   
" Hey, you guys!" called out Yuri as he got into the tavern along with Nanami.   
" Yuri!" Victor said surprised. He did not expect to see his leader at a place like the tavern. " What are you doing at a dump like this?" he asked teasing.   
" Well we wanted to check up on you two." Nanami answered. " I was worried sick on you, Flik." she said while indicating the blue clothed man.   
" Thanks..." was all Flik could say. He sipped some more from the drink.   
" Do you want some lemonade?" he asked dully.   
" No, thanks." replied Yuri. He then took a seat. " So, what's up?" the young leader asked.   
" Yeah." Nanami said while taking a seat as well. " You don't seem to have achieved anything, I'd say." she smirked.   
Victor and Flik both nodded, so the two youngsters felt curious. " Didn't you find the sword?" Nanami asked excited.   
Victor shook his head. He then told the two about all what had happened. The leader and his sister were getting more stunned moment after moment. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped. It appeared that the story was too bizarre to believe even for kids.   
" And that's what happened till now." Victor said ending the story. He was rewarded by stupid looks from both Yuri and Nanami, so he frowned.   
" What's wrong?" the bear like man asked.   
" Uh. Well." Nanami muttered. She then joined all her courage and said " Are you sure of that?" she asked in a bit of hesitation.   
" Are we sure?" Flik repeated annoyed. " Do you think that we are joking?" he exclaimed in a sharp tone.   
" No, no." Nanami moaned afraid. She had realized that it was inappropriate to say what she had just said. " I just I just."   
" Well so be it!" Flik yelled. All the people in the tavern looked at him in surprise to see a guy like HIM shout like THAT. " If you don't believe us." he said " Then go ahead and leave! You are of no use to us!" he ordered in a rage.   
Nanami was about to cry. " D ... Don't shout at me like that! You ... You're so RUDE!" she cried.   
" For God's sake, Flik!" Victor shouted. " There is no need to lose your temper again."   
" You get out of this, Victor." Flik said. " If you don't want to help me, then you leave too." he exclaimed.   
" I didn't say that!" Victor explained in annoyance. " I'm sticking here with you! Just like a summer fly." he stated.   
Flik only sulked. While all the others were silent. Suddenly they heard the voice of a person who hadn't spoken a lot.   
" Um, excuse me." Yuri muttered. He found all the others looking back at him.   
" What is it, Yuri?" Nanami asked wondering.   
Yuri though for a moment. He then looked at Victor and Flik each at a time. " I've been wondering..." the young leader mumbled.   
" What, Yuri?" Victor asked in curiosity.   
Yuri looked serious. " Well." He said, clearing his throat. " Yesterday I went to Richmond so that he could investigate more about Shu. You know I'd like to understand him more so I figured it might be the best way, but when I asked him he refused. Do you know why?"   
" Because it was his birthday and he took the day off?" Nanami answered, trying to sound funny. Unfortunately nobody laughed so she knew it was silly.   
" It's not that." Yuri said, shaking his head. " He told me that he was investigating on Flik."   
Both Flik and Victor rose their brows. " Investigating on me? What for?" Flik asked aloud, stunned and surprised.   
" I was as surprised as you are now." Yuri said seriously. " Since I'm the leader here and no one should do anything before asking me I was pissed and scolded Richmond for what he had done. Do you know what he answered me?"   
" That he didn't care what you were saying because you were nothing but a brat?" Nanami answered again, trying to sound funny. She found out that no one laughed and again realized it was silly.   
" He told me." Yuri answered " That someone asked him to investigate on Flik. But not any normal investigation. That person asked him to get ALL the information he could about Flik. Like his shape, clothes, habits, you name it. And he paid him a lot too." the young one said.   
" Huh? But why would anyone ask for that lot of info?" Flik mumbled in wonder.   
" Haven't you figured it out yet?" Victor replied. " Someone wanted to look just like you. Or maybe to act just like you." he said   
" What?" Flik exclaimed. " But why would anyone do such a thing?" he then indicated Yuri. " Who was that person, Yuri? The one who asked Richmond to investigate on me?" he asked eagerly.   
" I'm afraid I don't know, Flik." Yuri replied. He felt sorry for disappointing the blue lightning warrior. " Richmond just refused to tell me. He said it was top secret." The youngster stated.   
" Richmond! That is the lost key!" Nanami said excited.   
" The tomboy is right!" Victor said. " I say we go and meet Richmond."   
" Yeah!" Flik agreed while getting off the chair. " I bet he knows the person who stole Odessa." he stated firmly.   
" Then what are we waiting for?" Yuri said. " Let's go!" he ordered. The three got out of the tavern leaving Nanami who seemed the most excited.   
" Wow!" the tomboy cheered. " This is starting to look like a mystery!" she said. She then began to think " Uh." She clapped her hands in happiness " Yes! That's it! The mystery of the lost sword." she then ran after the group.   
The four arrived at the second floor. They headed toward the lone table that was at the barracks. They found Richmond, the detective with the blue leather jacket tossing a coin up and down without boredom.   
" Hi, Richmond." Victor greeted in rather a loud voice.   
" Hmm?" Richmond mumbled as he looked at the comers. " Oh! Hi there, Yuri, Nanami, Flik and Victor." he greeted back.   
" Uh, Mister Detective." asked Nanami. " We would like to ask you something." she said.   
" Well if the pay is good I'll answer any question you want." the detective smirked.   
" No, no not that kind of questions." Yuri said. He then got closer to the detective. " Do you remember when I asked you for the investigation the other day?" he reminded.   
" Yeah ... I remember that." moaned Richmond. " Hey! But I'm free now! Pay me and I'll do whatever you want." he said.   
" I'm not going to pay you and I'm not needing anything." Yuri stated.   
" Yeah!" Flik agreed. " All we wanna know is who was the person who asked you to investigate about me?" he asked.   
" What?" Richmond exclaimed in surprise. " How did you know about that?" he asked. He then indicated Yuri. " Yuri! Didn't you know that that was top secret? You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" he scolded.   
" But I did know." Flik stated in annoyance. " And since I did you have to tell me the rest. Who was the person?" he asked firmly.   
" Sorry, folks." Richmond smirked. " 'Fraid I can't tell you. Lose lips sink ships you know." he then let out a laugh although no one else thought it was funny.   
" Look, Richmond. You have to tell us." Victor said angrily. " The matter is not as simple as you think it is." he continued.   
" Huh? How come?" the detective wondered.   
" Well, that person." Nanami was about to say,   
" That person." Flik interrupted " Stole my Odessa."   
" Huh?" Richmond muttered in surprise. " But isn't Odessa dead?" he asked.   
" She's the sword!" Flik screamed in a rage. " Now are you going to tell us or not?" he asked angrily.   
" Nope." Richmond said while turning his back to them. " It's a shame for a detective to reveal the secrets of his duties. What would people say about me?"   
" Why you..." Flik muttered. He was about to gain on Richmond, but Victor caught him in the last moment.   
" Hold it, you buffoon." Victor smirked. He looked at Richmond. " Are we supposed to beg you so that you could tell us?" he asked.   
" No." Richmond smirked. " Since I'm not gonna tell you anyway." Victor sulked along with Flik while Nanami stretched her tongue out angrily. As for Yuri, he got closer to the detective with a grin.   
" Hey, Richmond." the young leader called firmly. It just didn't look like him.   
" Yuri? What do you want?" Richmond asked as he looked at his lord.   
" Listen." Yuri began. " If you don't tell me I'll make sure that all the people in Shinra castle will know that you spy on them." he said.   
" Huh?" Richmond muttered in surprise.   
" And if they know they'll go mad on you. Crazy mad. And you know what that means." Yuri said with a wicked smile.   
Richmond only gulped. He was amazingly still keeping his smile of confidence on his face. He giggled nervously. " Hee hee ... Even if you said you would, Yuri. You'll never do it. Because you are a fine lad," he said.   
" What if I wasn't?" Yuri smirked.   
" Well, tell you what." Richmond replied. He realized that his challenger wasn't an easy one. " Although I won't tell you who the person was, I'll give you a hint." he suggested.   
" A hint?" Nanami repeated in wonder.   
" Yeah. I'll give you a tip about who the person was and you'll have to find out for your selves." Richmond said. " It will be really fun."   
" FUN?" Flik shouted. " You think we are playing?" he exclaimed.   
" Hush, Flik." Victor said. " It's better than nothing, I guess." he said He then looked at the stubborn detective. " Well, then, mister hard head, what is your hint?" he asked.   
" Well..." Richmond thought. " The hint is ... The person who asked me to spy on Flik was a strong headed girl." he said slowly.   
" And?" Flik replied.   
" And?" Richmond repeated in disapproval. " That's It." he stated. He heard gasps all around him.   
" WHAAT?" Flik shouted. " THAT'S IT?"   
" Yup." Richmond said. " Well, if you'll excuse me. I've gotta go." he smirked as he ran off. Escaping the dump he got himself in.   
" Hey! Wait!" Victor called. He wanted to follow the escapee, yet he wasn't able to. He only cursed.   
" Oh, shoot! He got away!" Nanami moaned.   
" Leaving us with only one clue." Yuri replied. He then remembered what the detective told him. " Hmm ... A strong headed girl. Who could that be?" he wondered aloud.   
" Who knows?" Flik muttered in anger. There are hundreds of strong- headed girls around here! Heck even Nanami is one of'em." he stated.   
" You're right, Flik." Victor agreed. " And that makes her one of the suspects." he said.   
" WHAAT!" Nanami called out pissed. " There's no way I would do such a stupid thing like that! Heck who would do all that just to get an old copper sword?" she mumbled.   
" Hey! Watch what you call Odessa!" Flik shouted angrily. He then sighed and looked down. " Oh dear.... Just think of it. The thief is one of the Shinra army. And a girl..." Flik sighed again. The others didn't say anything. They only went on. For they had realized that the only way in front of them was to... Search for the girl.   
.   
Hours later Flik sat at the table in the barracks to relax. He was really tired after all the work. They had asked all the strong headed girls in the castle. Hanna, Oulan, Meg, Sierra, Ellie, Millie, Anita, Valeria, Lorilai, Ayda, Lo wen. Heck they even asked Leona, Tomo, Vikki, Nina and Emilia.   
" We did not forget anyone. Who could it be?" the blue lightning warrior muttered in despair. He closed his eyes. " Oh, Odessa..." he moaned. " Where could you be?" There was a pause, followed by streams of memories. All were coming at once. Flik felt a terrible headache. He didn't notice that Victor, Yuri and Nanami had arrived.   
" Yo, Flik." Victor called as he got closer. " Any news?" he asked. Flik only shook his head. So the others sighed.   
" Then you didn't find out anything too, huh?" Nanami muttered.   
" You mean you didn't succeed too?" Flik asked dully.   
" We asked all the suspects, but no one seemed to know about the case." Yuri answered as he sat beside Flik.   
" Darn!" Flik cursed. He hit the table with his fist in anger.   
" Uh ... Does that mean that we are out of clues?" Nanami wondered.   
" I'm beginning to have doubts that that spy gave us a lie. Not a clue." Victor smirked angrily. " Just wait until I lay my hands on him." He threatened.   
Flik sighed again. It all seemed useless. He was cut out of thought by sounds of struggle. It seemed like a fight. A voice of a girl shouting rose up in the barracks. Along with screams of a young man.   
" What's going on?" Nanami asked aloud. Her eyes widened with surprise.   
" Hey..." Flik wondered aloud. He seemed to recognize the voice. " Isn't that the voice of..."   
Suddenly Tengaar and Hix burst out of one of the rooms in a struggle. All the people around got surprised and gathered around the two.   
" Come on! Don't be a chicken!" the brown headed girl shouted.   
" But ... But I don't want to do that!" the peaceful warrior moaned helplessly.   
Flik rushed towards the girl and helped a couple of men take her off the poor boy. She seemed in a rage.   
" Hey! Let me go!" Tengaar yelled angrily. She was about to beat up the three men.   
" Whoa! Calm down!" Flik said surprised. " What's going on here?" he asked the daughter of the chief of Warrior's village.   
Tengaar now seemed to be calmed down. She tidied her messed up hair then took out a little glass bottle that contained an orange liquid.   
" All what I wanted to do was let Hix drink this (liquid of bravery) so that he could become a real man and complete his quest of manhood." the sad girl said.   
" Liquid of ... bravery?" Nanami repeated in wonder.   
" Yeah!" Tengaar said excited. " If Hix drinks this he'll become the strongest man in the world!"   
" But I'm not going to drink it!" Hix muttered stubbornly.   
" Yes you are!" Tengaar exclaimed angrily. " I went through a lot so that I could get this for you." she stated.   
" You don't even know what's in that bottle!" Hix cried. " What if there was poison in it?" he said.   
" Ridiculous!" Tengaar shouted in the boy's ear. " It's just a little bottle of liquid! It won't do you any harm." she exclaimed.   
" But ... But..." Hix moaned.   
" Hey. May I see the bottle?" Flik said while getting closer to the girl. He wanted to end that hopeless fight. For the sake of poor Hix.   
" Flik? Well okay." Tengaar replied. She handed the bottle to Flik who began to examine it. He looked at the orange liquid inside. The blue clothed warrior then smiled as he realized what that substance was. He opened the bottle and drank a little.   
" WHAAT! What do you think you are doing?" Tengaar screamed in astonishment. " You ... You drank the (liquid of bravery)!" she cried. It seemed that she was about to kill Flik.   
" Hey Flik." Victor said. " That wasn't very nice of you." he muttered.   
Flik only smiled. " Orange juice." he said. All the others paused in wonder.   
" Orange juice." Flik repeated. " This is nothing but orange juice." he said while closing the bottle.   
" What! No way!" Tengaar exclaimed. " It's ... It's the (liquid of bravery)" she said.   
" Well it doesn't taste like anything but orange juice." Flik replied. " And besides. I don't feel any braver." he smirked while giving the bottle back to Tengaar who seemed about to faint.   
" Then ... I've been had?" she muttered.   
Flik only nodded.   
" Thank Goodness!" Hix cheered as he got up in endless happiness. " Saved at last." he cheered again.   
" Don't you know that there in no such thing as the liquid of bravery?" Flik asked teasing. He found that Tengaar didn't even crack a smile.   
" Ooh!" the girl shouted angrily. " That Luc! He'll pay for this!"   
" Luc?" Yuri repeated surprised. " What dose Luc has to do with this?" he asked curiously.   
" That brat gave me this liquid as a reward for asking Richmond to..." she then gasped and stopped. Tengaar realized that her tongue slipped. Unfortunately Flik and the others noticed that. They were shocked.   
" Tengaar!" Flik called out. " Then you're the one who asked Richmond to get information on me?" he asked.   
" Ugh..." Tengaar only moaned. She knew she was busted and got really confused. " Um. Well."   
" You were the one who did it? The one who stole Flik's sword?" Victor asked aloud.   
" WHAAT!" Tengaar shouted in surprise. " I didn't steel any sword!" she stated. " All I did was ask Richmond for information about Flik. That's what Luc asked me to do." she said.   
" Luc?" Nanami wondered aloud. " Isn't he Leknaat's pupil who guards the stone tablet?" she asked.   
" Yeah. He's that annoying brat who suffers from a bad personality." Victor moaned.   
" But what does he want from me?" Flik wondered.   
" Maybe you should ask him." Tengaar said. " And take me with you! I have some business to talk with him." she smirked angrily.   
The five went off to the first floor of Shinra castle. Leaving Hix standing alone surprised. He thought for a moment then realized it was better to take the day off from Tengaar. He walked off to his room to have some rest.   
.   
" But, Flik. Didn't you ask Tengaar along with all the other suspects from the beginning?" Victor asked as the elevator was getting down.   
" Well, no." Flik replied nervously. " I figured there would be no way she was the one who did it since she was from Warrior's village." he said while looking down.   
" But I did it." Tengaar smirked. " Are you ashamed of me?" she asked in a sharp tone.   
" No ... I can't say I am." Flik muttered. " You didn't steal the sword after all, did you?" he said.   
" No." Tengaar answered. She hurried and got out of the elevator as soon as it reached the first floor.   
When the five got down to the stone tablet they were surprised not to find the guardian. Luc was not there. Just not there.   
" Hey!" Flik called out surprised. " Where did he go?" he asked aloud.   
" That brat! Did he run away because he was afraid of me?" Tengaar muttered. " I bet he knew I was going to come after him!" she shouted.   
" Cool down, you two." Nanami said. " Maybe he went off for something urgent." she continued while looking around.   
" Nanami is right." Yuri agreed. " He can't stay standing in front of the stone tablet for ever, you know."   
" Yeah." Flik muttered. " He must be off somewhere selling my sword to a person no one knows about. Only God knows what will happen to Odessa after that." he moaned.   
" Well, we could ask someone about him." Tengaar suggested. She scanned the area and spotted Vikki. Sitting at her position and yawning. Tengaar smiled and headed towards the teleprompting expert.   
" Hi, Vikki. How have been things going on lately?" she asked with a smile.   
Vikki indicated her with raised brows. Her eyes carried tiny tears after her big yawn. " Oh, Hi, Millie." she replied with a stupid smile as usual. " How is Bonaparte?" she asked.   
" My name is Tengaar." Tengaar answered. " Say I'd like to ask you a question." she said directly.   
" If it's mathematics, don't bother your self." The dark headed girl moaned.   
" No. It's not." Tengaar answered. She was beginning to feel bored. " Do you know where Luc is?" she asked.   
" Luc?" Vikki repeated. She then blinked. " Oh! You mean that cute little magician who stands like a statue in front of that strange stone?" she said.   
" That's him." Tengaar replied. " Do you know where he is?" she asked again.   
" Why of course I do, Tereasa." Vikki replied with a smile the size of her head. " He asked me to teleprompt him to.... To...."   
" Where to?" Tengaar asked eagerly. She felt that a new clue was between her hands.   
" Umm." Vikki though for a moment. " I think it was the Banner Forest. Yeah that's it! The Banner forest." she confirmed.   
" Banner forest?" Nanami repeated. It seemed that she had listened to the conversation. " What is he going to do there?" she wondered. She was getting really excited about the case.   
" I don't know. My job is to teleprompt." Vikki answered dully. Her lazy tone did not suit the two energetic girls.   
" Well." Nanami smirked. " If Banner forest is where he went. Then Banner forest is where we'll head off to." she said.   
" That's right!" Tengaar agreed. She then called the other three guys and told them about what she had found out. Naturally they were surprised but soon realized that they had to head straight away to the confirmed destination. After a short preparation of buying supplies, the five eager persons headed towards Vikki and blinked themselves to Banner Forest. They did not have much in mind, but for some reason, Flik felt that the matter was not a matter of a lost sword. It was a matter of something greater.   
.   
Flik and the others appeared within a blue aura. They found themselves at the village of Banner in the Toran republic. The walked across the village towards the forest. On the way they heard lots of people talking about a strange looking boy who headed towards the forest as well. That made it clear. Luc was here.   
Flik and the others entered the forest and managed to fight their way through it. They were able to slay every single demon that stood in their way, yet Flik was having problems with that. He wasn't able to fight. His lightning rune was a lot weaker. The blue lightning warrior had lost his fighting spirit. That was for sure.   
After a while of searching in the woods, the group stopped for a break. Tengaar, Yuri and Nanami sat down for sips of water while Victor and Flik stood up to watch out for any sudden ambush.   
" Sorry for getting you guys into this dump." Flik moaned shyly. He felt terrible for letting those kids suffer like that for him.   
" Don't think about it, Flik." Nanami replied cheerfully.   
" Yeah! We're having a lot of fun here." Yuri agreed. " That's better than sitting and listening to Shu's boring strategies." the boy then let out a laugh.   
" And don't forget that I'm seeking revenge as well." Tengaar reminded.   
" I'm with you until the end." she said firmly.   
" That's right!" Nanami cheered. " We'll fight to the end."   
" Wow, Flik!" Victor exclaimed. " They love you, man! They are willing to die for you!" He teased.   
" Hey." Flik muttered with a shade of red on his face. " Don't take it too seriously." he said. The swordless swordsman then smiled. " Thank you all." he said.   
Suddenly they heard a strange sound from near by. It was as if a voice. A voice of a boy chanting a charm or a spell. They couldn't figure what it was, still they were surprised and curious.   
" Hey..." Tengaar whispered. " That might be him." She stated.   
The others nodded and got closer to the source of the voice. At last they found it. And as Tengaar said.   
It was Luc.   
The brown headed, mysterious magician stood still chanting some words. There was a purple aura engulfing the boy. Flik and the others were stunned. They hid between the bushes and only listened.   
" O, Great lord." Luc began. " I have fulfilled your request and achieved your desire. I therefore call upon thee, guardian of the sacred portal to open the gate." he then rose his arms " O, guardian, open the portal. The path to supreme power. For I have possession of what my lord seeks. O, Great lord. Here is what you seek. I carry it to you from where no one could see or hear." Suddenly a bright aura of light appeared along with Flik's blade, Odessa, floating in air.   
" That's Odessa!" Flik yelled. He couldn't bear but to dash towards the boy.   
" Flik! You IDIOT!" Victor shouted as he ran after him.   
Flik stood in front of the boy panting. That dash took a lot of him. Victor and the others stood right behind him. They all indicated Luc, who still wasn't looking at them. The heat of the auras was unbearable. It felt as if hell. Right in front of them.   
" YOU!" Flik screamed while pointing at the boy. " What are you doing to Odessa!" he shouted.   
Luc looked back at the blue clothed warrior in a most quite and dull move. A cold smile covered his young face. Yet not colder than his eyes. There was something wrong.   
" Well, well." Luc smirked with the same cold smile. " If it isn't my old friend, Flik." he mocked.   
" Hey, brat!" Flik shouted. " Give me Odessa back or you'll be really sorry!" he threatened.   
" My oh my..." Luc muttered. " You're all in a rage, aren't you? Well then you have to relax ... Let me help you relax. For ever." he said.   
" Luc! What happened to you?" Nanami called out stunned. She couldn't believe what Luc was saying.   
" Hey! Wake up!" Victor shouted. " Have you gone crazy?"   
Luc only laughed. " Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How pathetic creatures you are." he muttered.   
Flik got a step closer. " Give me Odessa back!" he ordered in a rage.   
" Odessa?" Luc repeated. " Oh. You must mean this sword." he replied pointing at the copper floating sword.   
" Yes. Now GIVE IT BACK!" Flik yelled in endless rage. He was not able to believe what was happening. Yet he only realized one thing. That his sword was in the possession of the person in front of him. And he was forced to get it back. No matter what.   
" What?" Luc said. " You want the sword?" he then chuckled. " Sorry, but you do not deserve it."   
" What do you mean?" Flik asked aloud. He was about to attack the boy.   
" It is a waste of power to let such a supreme weapon in the hands of foolish mortals like you." Luc smirked.   
Suddenly a portal opened from behind Luc. Something they have never seen like before. It shined within a blue aura. And seemed to have no bottom. Flik and the others were stunned. They did not know what to do. The surprise was great. Too great.   
" Well, It's time to leave." Luc said coldly. The sword then blinked violently and disappeared into the portal.   
" ODESSA!" Flik screamed in a rage. He leapt towards the boy and grabbed him like a monster. " GIVE ME ODESSA BACK!" he screamed.   
" Back off you fool!" Luc demanded as he cast a tempest that tossed Flik away.   
" FLIK!" Victor called while running towards his dizzy comrade. He then unsheathed his sword. " Then you'd like things to go the hard way, eh?" he smirked.   
" The hard way? Oh, no." Luc said calmly. His lifeless smile never leaving his face. " This is the easy way. The very easy one." he smirked.   
" Fine." Tengaar said while readying her daggers. She had forgotten all about the fake (bravery liquid). The matter had become something else.   
" Luc." Yuri moaned. " This is senseless!" he shouted.   
Luc only laughed as the portal continued to glow with evil.   
" There's no use, Yuri." Nanami said readying her Flower rod. " Luc ... He isn't there anymore." She muttered.   
" Prepare yourself. Boy." Victor yelled angrily.   
" As you wish." Luc replied mockingly. His entire body suddenly glowed once. After that he wasn't there. Luc wasn't there.   
It was Flik. Or another Flik, Standing in front of them. With his blade, Odessa unsheathed.   
All the others gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes.   
" What on earth." Victor shouted.   
" Then ... You were the other Flik." Nanami muttered. Her eyes as wide as ever.   
" Such splendid power. And all just for me." The Flik shaped Luc said insanely. " I must go and award Lord Yuber my gift. If you'll excuse me." He pointed the blade at the group. " Now prepare to die under the hands of your own friend." He began to chant for a spell.   
" In the name of my wind rune. One of the twenty-seven true runes. I summon the mystical power of sacred soils. And demand the power to come forth and eliminate ALL."   
" No! Stop!" Flik shouted terrified.   
But is a flash of light, mighty cyclones engulfed the whole area. Wiping out every single thing. Sucking everything into them. Flik screamed. He could hear nothing around him but screams. He couldn't feel anything but pressure and coldness. Everything moved so quickly. He screamed and screamed. Until it all went dark.   
.   
" ODESSA!" Flik screamed as he got up panting. He looked around in surprise. He was covered with sweat. He found him self in a simple oak made house. Beside him was a sleeping Yuri. Flik looked at the boy for a moment. His body was covered with bruises. Flik felt sorry for the boy. But then again. He too was covered with bruises. His right shoulder was killing him. Flik remembered what happened. His heart was beating faster moment after moment. He suddenly heard a voice calling.   
" Ah. Awake at last." Victor greeted as he got into the house.   
" Uh. Victor." Flik moaned. " Where. Are we?" he asked.   
" We're at the hidden town of Rukakku." Victor answered. He heard Flik gasp in surprise.   
" Rukkaku?" Flik repeated. " But... how?"   
" The cyclone tossed us here." Victor answered. " They found us and nursed us." he continued.   
Flik didn't say a thing. He sighed in despair. Victor didn't blame him. He too felt despair after what had happened.   
" YO!" Nanami called out as she entered the room. She was delighted to see Flik up. " How are you feeling, Flik?" She asked cheerfully.   
" Nanami!" Flik called. " I'm glad you're alright." he said kindly.   
" Of course I'm alright." Nanami smirked. " I'm a strong girl, or how am I supposed to protect Yuri?" She then indicated her brother's sleeping figure. " Hoo boy! Sleeping till NOW?" she muttered. She then headed towards the sleeping boy and began shaking him. " Yuri! Get up! How long are you planning to sleep?" she yelled.   
Yuri began to moan annoyed. His eyes still shut.   
" Uh. Isn't it better to leave him asleep a little?" Flik asked. He felt a bit sorry for the boy.   
" No it isn't." Nanami said firmly. " I can't spoil Yuri! What would Grandpa Genkaku say?" she smirked.   
Flik and Victor did not have an answer. They only watched as the tomboy continued to shake the young leader.   
" Oh ... Sleepy." Yuri moaned in a most pathetic voice. He rubbed his eyed and focused his vision. " Uh ... Why does my chest hurt?" he muttered.   
" It's probably from the fall." Nanami replied. " You've been sleeping for two days now." She said in concern.   
" Two days?" Flik repeated in surprise. He was amazed by how time ran so quick.   
" Yup." Victor said. " That's why we'd better get going." he stated.   
" Get going?" Flik repeated. He then realized the situation. " Oh, you mean back to Shinra castle?" he asked.   
" That's right." Victor replied. " Shu and the others must be worried sick about us."   
Flik paused for a moment. He realized that there was nothing else he was able do. He was out of options.   
Yuri giggled " I bet Shu is about to have a heart attack for not finding me." he smirked.   
" You're probably right." Nanami agreed, giggling too.   
After a few minutes Flik and Yuri got up and got ready. They went to the chief to thank him and found Tengaar there. Flik was relieved to find her. He couldn't bear to tell the chief of warrior's village that his daughter had died on a journey with him. After thanking the ninjas the five comrades returned to the forest to get back to banner village. On the way they were all thinking. About what had happened. About what would happen. About everything.   
" I wonder why Luc acted like that." Yuri moaned in depression.   
" He's gone nuts. That's why." Victor smirked angrily.   
" Well, where did he go? Where did that portal take him to?" Nanami wondered aloud. She was surprised to find Tengaar answering.   
" I think I know." She said in confident. All the others looked at her surprised.   
" You know?" Flik repeated in disbelief. " Then where did he go?" he asked eagerly.   
" What I should have said is that I know a person who might know where Luc went." Tengaar corrected with a wide smile.   
" Come again?" Nanami said while scratching her head.   
" Well." Tengaar began. " Before sending us into the skies. Luc said something about Yuber." she said. " And you know who Yuber is, right?" she asked.   
" Of course we do." Yuri replied. "He's that fiend who appears from no where and summons monsters from hell. The Highlanders had recruited him once, but he let them down." he said.   
" Right." Tengaar replied. " It appeared that Yuber was Luc's 'Great Lord'. And since it was about Yuber, then the regions he might be in are not from this world." she stated.   
" Wait! I get it!" Victor interrupted. " You are trying to say that we won't be able to get to where Yuber is unless someone opens the portal for us." he said.   
" That's right." Tengaar cheered. " And the only one who know about such things is."   
" Pesmerga!" Nanami called out in excitement.   
" Very good, Nanami." Tengaar said happily. " If we could ask Pesmerga to help us, we might be able to reach the place where Yuber is." she continued.   
All the others seemed really impressed. They didn't expect a girl like Tengaar to have such intelligence. It appeared that they did not know her that well.   
" That's a GREAT idea!" Flik said. " How come I didn't think about it?" he wondered.   
" Because you are thinking about nothing but you precious Odessa, silly." Nanami teased with a cute smile.   
" Oh." Was all Flik was able to utter. He only continued forth with the others. His entire soul shivering of just thinking about what might happen after that.   
.   
The five were able to reach Shinra castle in not a very long time. As soon as they arrived Yuri headed to Shu to check him out. The poor strategist was in bed. The disappearance of his leader made him ill. All the others cheered the return and began to tell the young leader how worried they were. Yuri didn't hear that at all because he was trying to let go off Elie who was clutching his arm so tightly. Nanami was pissed by the entire ruckus and was about to beat up all those people. Tengaar hurried to check on Hix while Victor and Flik found nothing to do. They thought that it was better to go and check on Pesmerga. He usually hanged around on the roof, so the two decided to go there. When they arrived there was no sign of him. So they decided to wait there for him to come.   
.   
It was so quite. The night had fallen. The sky was pitch black. With shining stars scattered around a full moon. It was such a serene feeling. To gaze at such beauty. A soft breeze passed by as Flik and Victor sighed.   
" You know, Victor." Flik moaned softly.   
" What, Flik?" Victor asked calmly.   
" I've been wondering." Flik began. " Why do I love that sword so much? I know that it has Odessa's name and her spirit, yet still it is just a sword." he said while gazing at the moon. Victor sighed. " Well, it is not a sin to revive the memory of those who are dear to you. Is it?" he smirked.   
" No. But." Flik muttered. " I ... I don't know, Victor. For some reason I feel scared. I feel that I am going to pay dearly for that love." he whispered.   
" Flik." Victor moaned. " What caused you to think that way?" he asked. Amazed by that sudden out burst of emotions.   
Flik looked down. His cape flew with the breeze. " Victor. If anything happens, will you be there for me?" he asked quietly.   
" Flik!" Victor called out surprised. " What are you saying? Of course I'll be there, silly. I'll be there for you. Me and Odessa too."   
" Thank you, Victor." Flik moaned with a slight smile. He realized how much of a friend Victor was. Just like a brother. The brother he never had. The two kept staring at the moon. Suddenly they heard a smirk.   
" HMMM ... I seem to have guests."   
Both Flik and Victor looked back at the person. He was a rather tall man. Wearing a black helmet, a black cape and black clothes. He seemed to be a mysterious man. Yes, that was Pesmerga.   
" What do you want?" the man in black smirked.   
" I assume you are Pesmerga?" Victor asked firmly.   
" Yes. What is your business with me?" Pesmerga asked.   
The two men told Pesmerga about all what had happened. Beginning with the lost sword, going through their meeting with Luc and Ending with them being there. Each one of them talked in turn. Pesmerga was really surprised. It even appeared that he was astonished. A rather strange emotion for a man as cold as him. He found the story most thrilling. And found it was a good opportunity to pursue Yuber.   
At last he had been given a clue of where Yuber might be. And thus getting to him and ending his madness. Yes, Yuber was mad. And Pesmerga wanted to stop him for the sake of the world.   
" Hmm ... Interesting." the black clothed man mumbled. His reaction satisfied Flik and Victor.   
" That's why we need your help. I know that you are the only one who is able to open the portal to where Yuber is." Victor said. Pesmerga walked to the stone fence. He looked at the moon for a moment. He then indicated the two fellows.   
" I can't say you didn't help me find Yuber. According to you, Yuber has returned to the ' Land of Birth'" he said.   
" Then we'd like you to help us get there." Flik muttered. " We have to get there and get my sword back.   
" I can't refuse." Pesmerga said. " After all. You are the ones who helped me." he smirked.   
" Great!" Flik cheered. " When are we going?" he asked eagerly.   
" Right away if you are ready." Pesmerga said. " But I have to warn you. Once you get in, you can't get out of the ' Land of Birth' unless you make a sacrifice. Remember that." he warned.   
" What's that supposed to mean?" Flik muttered.   
" No matter." Victor said. " Now let's go!" he demanded.   
Pesmerga nodded and stood still. He then began to chant a charm. The same way Luc chanted.   
"O, spirits of the land of birth." He began. " I have come forth to return to my land. Thus I demand thee to open the portal for me. The path to supreme power. Gather spirits of Birth! For I await the path to be revealed."   
A few moments passed with a pause. Suddenly a portal appeared within a purple aura. The same one Flik and Victor saw last time. The same holes that seemed endless. It somehow felt sacred. And the light gave severe heat. Again it felt like hell.   
" Come." Pesmerga ordered. " We have to go."   
Flik took a step forward. Victor stopped him.   
" Hey, Flik." The bear like man said. " Shouldn't we tell Yuri and the others?" he asked.   
Flik paused for a moment. He then shook his head. " No. There is no need. I don't want them to encounter such a thing." He said.   
Victor thought for a moment then nodded. " You are probably right." he said. He then took a step forward towards the portal. " Gee." He mumbled aloud. " I wonder what will the ' Land of Birth' look like?"   
" When we arrive you'll find out." Pesmerga smirked. He then entered the portal followed by Flik and Victor.   
The inside of the portal was as if a tunnel. There were shiny object flying all around. They looked like fireflies. Flik felt weird. There was a sensation of Flying. He didn't feel himself. The place was full of sensations. A lot of feelings and emotions. There was also that intense heat that switched with shivering cold. They seemed to be passing through the tunnel in high speed. Flik felt a bit dizzy. Every thing was moving rapidly. It seemed endless. Suddenly a light appeared from far away. That was the exit. It got closer and closer. Wider and wider.   
Finally the entire place was covered by strong light. Flik closed his eyes and blocked the light away from them with his arm. When the light went dim he opened his eyes. They widened in shock. He found himself in the most bizarre place he had ever seen. It was as if a castle. But not any castle. The floors, walls, everything was made out of crystal. So pure and beautiful, yet somewhat evil. The place was so wide. Full of stairs, doors and hallways. Just like a maze. It was full of statues that resembled various beasts. Hundreds of Ancient creatures that Flik had heard about in bedtime stories. He witnessed them in front of his own eyes. The statues seemed as if they were staring at the three new comers. And that made Flik's soul shiver. The smell of death spreading all over. The windows revealed the outer part of the building. No one was able to figure out what had been there. Endless numbers of lights. Of all colors and shapes colliding, merging and separating. A mass amount of them. Causing a dim light that only added more scares to the place .The ceiling was higher than any other was. It looked like a fragment. There was a giant sculpt on it. A circled sun that had twenty-seven arrows and held twenty-seven symbols in it. Symbols that weren't familiar to Flik. They looked like Runes, but not of any of the runes he was used to see and use. Along with the scare it gave. The place was felt sacred. Flik and Victor weren't able to say a word.   
" This is it." Pesmerga said. " We are at the ' Land of Birth' The place where the twenty seven true runes have been created." he looked around. Flik got a hold of himself. " Where was this place hidden all this time?" he asked.   
" The ' land of Birth' isn't a part of your world. It is a part of the supreme generations." Pesmerga smirked.   
" Well. Where is Yuber?" Victor asked aloud while unsheathing his sword.   
" We'll have to find him ourselves." Pesmerga smirked again. He then engulfed himself in a black aura and disappeared.   
" Hey! Where'd you go?" Victor called with endless fear. He got no answer and realized that he and Flik were alone now.   
" He's gone." Flik moaned. " What are going to do now?" he wondered while looking at the many, oh so many paths in front of him.   
" We've got no choice. We have to search too." Victor muttered.   
" I suppose you are right." Flik replied. He looked at one of the stairs.   
.   
The two got up the stairs and opened the crystal door at the top. They continued to walk through the endless paths. Walking and walking. There didn't seem to be an end to all that. What was more that there were monsters everywhere. Not ordinary monsters. They were demons from the other world. Blood thirsty beasts. Luckily Victor had the Star Dragon sword. Or else it all would had ended there. Hours passed and the two kept walking. Time seemed meaningless. As if all dimensions had stopped. The two reached a maze. They weren't able to figure the right way out. Flik felt as if they were trying to get out forever. He gasped when they reached another dead end and knelt on the ground.   
" It's useless." The warrior moaned. " We'll never be able to get out of here." he said helplessly.   
Victor stopped and stood there panting. He too began to feel that all of that was helpless. His brows rose as he and Flik heard a laugh. A familiar one.   
" Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Luc's voice came out laughing. " My, Who would have thought you would make it till here." he smirked mockingly.   
" LUC!" Flik screamed as he and Victor jumped to their feet.   
" Yes. It's me." The boy said. " You should be glad to see me here. Since it's going to be the last time. Too bad you're going to end here." he said. He then let out a laugh . " Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !"   
" Luc ! You're pay for what you have done !" Flik shouted as he pointed at the boy .   
" Ha ! You think so ?" Luc smirked mockingly . He then morphed himself into Flik . " Allow me to kill you in this form , so that you shall grieve for eternity !" he said . He rose his arms and chanted   
"In the name of my wind rune . One of the twenty-seven true runes . I summon the mystical power of sacred soils . And demand the power to come forth and eliminate ALL ."   
" NO !" Flik screamed . Suddenly he heard a shout .   
" In the name of the twenty seven true runes of the ' Land of Birth' I summon the mystical power of the sacred soils and demand the power to come forth and swift all evil into oblivion. NOW !"   
Suddenly Pesmerga appeared and threw a stream of light towards the Flik shaped Luc . The boy screamed in pain . Endless pain . There was a blinding flash and when every thing ended . Flik and Victor opened their eyes to find no one but themselves in the place .   
" Huh ? What happened ?" Flik moaned surprised .   
" Where's Luc and Pesmerga ?" Victor asked aloud while looking around.   
There were no answers . Only dreadful silence .   
Flik looked around in a scare . If it weren't for Pesmerga , they would have been dead by now . That fact let him sink into more despair . It was obvious that he was no match for this place . It was impossible for him to survive such tyranny . Flik stayed silent . He suddenly heard Victor gasp .   
" LOOK !" the dark headed man said while pointing at the wall in front of the two .   
Flik looked forward . He was amazed to find that the wall that once stood there , was no longer standing . It disappeared revealing a dark passage . The shock of the spells must have erased it . Flik stood up again . He realized that an obstacle had been removed .   
" Let's go ." the blue clothed warrior said . He went on without even waiting for Victor to reply .   
The dark headed huge guy only nodded . With his star dragon sword in his fists . He just hoped to be able to go on .   
The dark passage seemed endless . Again it diverged into a lot of paths and tunnels . Flik and Victor were confused once again . They continued to wander helplessly seeking the way out.   
" Darn !" Victor cursed . " Isn't there an end to all of this ?!" he shouted while slaying a demon to death . The creature's black blood stained the man's clothes, so he growled in anger.   
Flik only sighed . He sighed a lot since that all happened . He looked at what he thought was the end of the tunnel dully . He got used to seeing nothing but darkness engulfing the area . But that time he found light . Flik paused for a second . His eyes widened and brows rose . It was the exit .   
Both Flik and Victor hurried towards the light . In no time they got out of the dark tunnel . The two blocked the light from their eyes as soon as they got out. When they focused their thoughts they found themselves in the middle of a crystal grounded arena . The ground was so smooth . Just like ice . There was nothing else but mirrors scattered all over . Flik and Victor looked around stunned . The place was different than the other places in the castle . Flik took a few steps forward . He then stopped . He noticed that there was another object in the room . It was a throne . A really superb one . Made out of crystal as well . Scarlet crystal . With pointed edges and fanged like decorations . It was a masterpiece . Of evil .   
The throne was not empty . As always it did have a king sitting on it . A man sat there. Wearing a black helmet that covered just a bit of his long blonde hair . His black thick cape only made him darker . The helmet covered his eyes , yet his smile , cold and lifeless , was just enough . Flik stared at the man in alarm . Yes . That was Yuber . Beside Yuber was his sword . Odessa . It was floating in a blue aura . And mysteriously seemed flowing with power .   
" Odessa !" Flik called out . He got closer to the throne , yet stopped when he heard an evil laugh spread all over the place .   
" He he he he he Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" Yuber laughed aloud . The echoes of his laughter sent shivers into the souls of the two men . They imagined that it was the devil himself who stood in front of them .   
" I am amazed that you were able to make it till here, mortals." the dark, really dark man said. " You seem to have unlimited strength within you . Just like this weapon ." he smirked . His smile still was as lifeless as ever .   
" You must be Yuber !" Flik shouted while pointing at the man. " Why have you taken Odessa ?! Give her back !" he demanded .   
Yuber laughed again . This time louder . It was as if the mirrored walls were shaking . " You don't seem to understand ." he said . " As I have said . This weapon wields supreme power within it ." he stated .   
" What do you mean ?" Victor yelled out angrily .   
" This sword ." Yuber said while the sword flew in front of him . " It is a true rune ! It is the twenty eighth true runes! The one with the power that matches that of all the twenty seven runes together ."   
" WHAAT !" Flik screamed with a gasp . He wasn't able to believe his ears . It was ..... It was unbelievable .   
" That sword .... Is a true rune ?" Victor moaned in astonishment . He was even about to drop his sword down .   
Yuber laughed for the third time . He then stood up . " You realized that you are dead anyway ." He began . " Yet I can spare you worthless lives and keep you as my slaves ." he said .   
" I'd rather DIE !" Flik screamed in endless rage .   
" Well , you are fascinating mortals . I would really like to have you for my collection ." Yuber smirked . He then rose his arm . " What if this was the prize ?" he asked .   
Suddenly someone appeared within an aura of light . When Flik figured out whom it was he gasped . It was she . In front of his eyes .   
" O.. Odessa ...?" Flik muttered with a stun .   
" What on ..?" Victor moaned with the same stun.   
Odessa stood there . Her eyes indicated towards Flik . Staring deeply at him . " Flik ..." She started quietly . " Stay here with me ...Forever ." she moaned . She then extended her arms towards him .   
" ODESSA !" Flik called out in stress . He took a step towards her . His eyes still disbelieving what he was seeing .   
" Stop !" came out a sudden shout from behind the two men . It was Pesmerga who suddenly appeared .   
" Pesmerga ?!" Yuber called out in surprised . His tone was mixed with rage and dreadful fear .   
" Stop where you are !" Pesmerga demanded . " That is nothing but an Illusion !" he yelled .   
" Flik ... I need you ... Help me ..." Odessa moaned from where she stood .   
Flik stared at her . He stood still . She was right in front of him . The blue capped warrior sighed . He looked down. All the thoughts colliding . All the memories coming at once . A stream of emotions . There was voice echoing in his soul .   
" I haven't seen Odessa for such a long time . Ever since she went away , I've been lonely . Nothing seemed to matter anymore . No one made any difference . She wasn't only my lover . She was the only person . The only one who I looked up to . She taught me a lot of precious things . If it wasn't for her . I wouldn't have become the man I am now ."   
" Let me destroy this fiend !" Pesmerga shouted at the blue lightning warrior.   
" Ever since she died ." Flik thought . " My soul had been emptied."   
" Flik ... Come to me ." Odessa moaned .   
" I miss her so much ."   
" I have to destroy it !"   
" I and her .."   
" Flik .... Come ..."   
" Together ..."   
" its power will destroy us all !"   
" Flik ! Watch out !" Victor alarmed . He wasn't able to figure what to do. It was all so confusing .   
Flik shook his head . He stared at the woman in front of him .   
" Odessa ... She was so dear to me .." The man moaned . " I would never let anyone use her as a puppet !" he shouted . He then pointed at Yuber   
" Whom are you fooling ?! I know that once someone is dead , he's gone forever ! And not any force in this world can get him back !" he yelled .   
" Flik !" Victor called out surprised .   
" This drama of your is USELESS !" Flik screamed as he leapt away from the way of Pesmerga who let out a massive stream of dark rays . It struck right through Odessa and on to Yuber . Terrible screams spread all over the place . It seemed that the place was about to collapse . When it all stopped . Flik looked at what was left . He found an injured Luc kneeling on the ground , coughing blood . The boy seemed totally helpless . It appeared that he hadn't had long to live . Flik looked at him in a bit of pity .   
" Only .... For the power ..." Luc muttered while coughing . " Just because I was weak .." he moaned .   
Flik looked at him without saying a word . He hated such moments . When a soul leaves forever .   
Luc's tiara suddenly fell to the ground . It wasn't long before the boy fell down as well lifelessly .   
Flik and Victor sighed and looked down . It was most pitiful for one to lose his own life just seeking power .   
A sudden laugh burst into the place . It was Yuber again . He stood wielding Flik's sword , Odessa , in his fist . His eyes appeared most fearsome and evil .   
" The poor boy ." the man in black muttered . "He lost his life while he was controlled. It is a shame he did not know the truth . That I used him to serve my own deeds ."   
" You ! You monster !" Flik screamed . He realized everything now . " How dare you use the lives of innocents as your tools ?!" he shouted .   
" The boy was hungry for power ." Yuber said . " That was what led him to this . he chose his own way ." he stated .   
" Why you !" Flik cursed . " I'll never EVER forgive you ! You'll pay dearly for this !" he screamed .   
" You are tougher than I thought . That includes you too , Pesmerga ." Yuber smirked . " But can you defeat the twenty eighth rune ?" he asked mockingly as he pointed the sword at the other dark man .   
" Yuber !" Pesmerga shouted . " Don't you realize that the power of this rune will consume your own soul ? You are going to perish in side of the aura of such power !" he warned .   
" My dear foe .." Yuber smirked . The sword glowing in his fist . " It is a weakling like you who is going to get consumed by the power of this rune ." he said . " But I . I am not like you . I am a superior being !" he muttered . " The power is flowing into my body ! I can feel it ! Feel the power !" he then let out a laugh .   
" Oh No !" Victor screamed terrified . Watching the evilest person in the world generating endless power into his body .   
" Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" Yuber laughed . " I did it ! I gained the ultimate power ! I am your God !" he stated . He then let out a laugh of pure evil.   
" NO !" came out a sudden scream . Victor and Pesmerga were stunned . It was Flik . he leapt towards Yuber . " Give me back Odessa !" he screamed again .   
" Hah ! You think you can defeat a God ?" Yuber smirked without even moving . The power was still flowing into his body .   
" I said give her BACK" Flik screamed in a louder voice . In a lightning speed move he snatched the sword from Yuber's fist .   
" What the ?!" Yuber shouted in disbelief . He wasn't fast enough to stop Flik .   
Flik felt strange power flowing within his body . A strange feeling overcame him . He clutched the copper sword tightly. A bright aura engulfed him and the sword . Flik screamed . He rose the sword sharply and slashed the person in front of him . Yuber screamed in pain . Flik slashed him once again . Yuber screamed .   
" No ... What is this ? ... A mortal had defeated me?" Yuber muttered. He felt death attacking him . Flik thrust the sword right into his chest . Now Yuber was certain of his end . " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" his scream echoed in the whole place . It then faded away little by little . Flik felt a void was sucking him . That he was drained away . His soul was shivering . Terrible pain . Chilling cold . The whole places morphed . The black ground changed into a peaceful view . It was a clear sky . With shining stars scattered all around . The place was such a serene one. No feeling of evil . No panic . No fear . Flik looked around . There was no footing . It seemed as if he was flying .   
" What is this place ?" Flik thought after a pause . " It is so beautiful ." he thought . He was replied by a soft voice .   
" Welcome , Flik ." a female voice came out saying . Flik looked around surprised . " Who .. ?" he wondered . He recognized the voice and thus gasped as the owner of that voice appeared . Again it was she . Odessa .   
Flik was astonished . The first thing he thought of was that she was nothing but another illusion . Yet for some reason he felt her pure . he sensed no evil within her . Flik got closer .   
" Odessa ?" he moaned eagerly .   
" No , Flik ." the figure whispered . " I am not Odessa ."   
" Then ..." Flik muttered in disappointment . " Who are you ?"   
" I am your rune , Flik ." the figure said . " I am the twenty eighth true rune . The rune of purity ." her echoing voice whispered .   
Flik didn't seem to get it . He was all confused. " What ... what do you mean ?" he asked calmly . He felt his soul so relaxed .   
The figure of Odessa got closer . A quite smile covering her pretty face .   
" Flik .. From the day you had lost Odessa you let all what you felt into that sword . You let it suck sadness, swallow grief, kill hatred, erase despair, hold on to hope, protect the memories, saving them from sinking into vain. That sword was your Odessa , Flik . You gave it all what you were able to give Odessa . You dreamt that Odessa's spirit was embedded in the sword . And little by little , that dream came true . Every time you defeated a foe. Each moment you clutched to hope. Every time you achieve what you desired . Odessa's spirit grew bigger within the sword . And so had her power . Your love for Odessa had created a true rune , Flik . The true rune of purity ."   
Flik's jaw dropped . He was shocked of hearing all that . He loved Odessa . That was true , but to create a true rune , that wasn't expected .   
" Then ..." Flik moaned . " You are the true rune ?" he asked .   
The figure only nodded .   
" Then .." Flik moaned again . " Why do you look just like Odessa ?" he asked eagerly .   
" Because , Flik ." The figure answered . " You are the one who wanted that . To have Odessa always close to you ."   
Flik paused for a moment . " That means you are Odessa ! You are that spirit that kept me going on ."   
" You are right , Flik ." the figure answered .   
Flik smiled slightly . He then remembered something . " But why am I here ?" he asked .   
" Because ..." Odessa answered . " Because you'll have to end me here and now , Flik ." she said sadly .   
" WHAAT !" Flik yelled in disbelief . " Odessa ! What .. What are you saying ?" he asked .   
" Flik .." Odessa moaned . " This power .. It isn't meant to be here . Not now, like this. If it falls into the wrong hands, only God knows what will happen."   
Flik shook his head . " What about you ? You'll .." he muttered .   
" I'll perish with this power as well ." Odessa interrupted .   
" NO !" Flik shouted . He dashed towards Odessa and clutched her hands . " There's no way I'm leaving you ." he stated . " Odessa .. You .. You were my reason of living . Because I believed you were always there .. Because I felt your warmth ... If you go away .. I won't be able to go on .." he wailed .   
Odessa sighed and shook her head . " Flik ... Sometimes you sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of whom you care for . Sometimes you find someone sacrificing his own happiness for your sake . That is the meaning of life, Flik. That's how it's supposed to be." she whispered. Flik looked down . He let go of Odessa's hands . " I ... I can't .." he moaned .   
" Please , Flik . Let this be your farewell gift ." Odessa pleaded .   
" But Odessa .." Flik muttered . " I love you ." He whispered .   
" I know Flik ." Odessa answered with a smile . She seemed so happy . " That's why you have to do it . Please . For my sake ." Flik sighed . He looked at Odessa for the last time . The lightning blade warrior unsheathed his copper blade, Odessa. He grabbed it tightly , still looking at Odessa . Tears began to cloud his vision . Yet he still was able to see her smile . He lifted the sword in the air and took a few steps backward . Flik then closed his tearful eyed . He screamed as he charged towards Odessa . He thrust the sword into her body and felt the blood gush on him . Flik fell down . He felt terrible headache . He wasn't able to lift his head . He fell down lifeless .   
.   
Flik got up as Victor was shaking him . He found himself on the roof .In Shin ra castle .   
" Flik ! Are you alright ?" Victor asked eagerly . He was relived to find his friend awake .   
" Victor ... Viktor ?" Flik moaned while putting his hand on his forehead . " Are we back ?" he asked .   
" Yup . We are ." Victor answered .   
Flik got up . He noticed that Luc was there too . He was surprised .   
" Luc ! You are alive ?" Flik asked aloud .   
Luc nodded while looking down . " I was given life once again by some kind of pure power." he answered.   
Flik realized that that was the doing of Odessa. She used that last ounce of strength for the sake of Luc.   
Luc began to cry. " I ... I don't know what to say." he wailed. " It's ... It's all because of Me.. Because I wanted power to defeat Sasarai." he sobbed.   
Flik didn't say a thing. He only caught his copper sword . It was there . Back on his sword belt .   
" Great ! We got the sword back after all ." Victor cheered . Flik nodded slowly . While Luc continued to cry. The boy knew that that wasn't the sword. Not anymore.   
Flik sighed. He gazed at the still full moon for a moment. He took a deep breath. He left Victor and Luc at the roof and got off to his room . He felt deep sorrow within his soul . His blade was lifeless , cold and dull . Flik even doubted if he would be able to use it again . He threw himself on his bed . He wasn't able to sleep. Thoughts and thoughts colliding. Memories returning, all at once. Hours had passed. And in the middle of the silent night , Flik almost swore he heard a whisper. A tender coo. Flik smiled, and placing his now soulless blade by the side of the bed, he closed his eyes.  
I love you too..   
  
End.  
A/N: K silly and twisted but please review! Arigatou~! 


End file.
